


Stay

by tlynnwords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlynnwords/pseuds/tlynnwords
Summary: Misthaven AU, no curse. Not really much explanation as to why there is no curse. Emma is a rebellious princess, to say the least. And she has an attraction to a certain pirate captain. This is a one shot that may become more ...





	

It was the middle of the afternoon and the late autumn wind threatened to blow her hood back and expose her identity to anyone that took notice of her. She gripped the rough fabric and held it tightly at her neck, lowering her head as she darted through the crowds. The anticipation of getting to the ship tingled throughout her body and when she finally spotted the tall masts her heart leapt in a way that she would never admit to anyone, least of all him.

As she approached the ship she spotted the First Mate of The Jolly Roger and pulled back her cloak just slightly so he could recognize her. He tilted his head as an invitation to come aboard and ushered her towards the entrance to the Captain’s quarters.

“Good to see you, Mr. Smee,” she said.

“Always an honor, Princess,” he replied with a smile.

“Any idea how long you’ll be in port this time?” she asked.

“That’s a question for the captain, milady,” he replied.

Emma smiled sweetly to hide her disappointment. _A question for the captain_ , indeed. One that she most certainly couldn’t ask. She had already kept him waiting two days, if she let on that she had any interest in him staying in port for a considerable length of time then she would lose any upper hand that she had gained by her delay.

She had to come to him. They both knew that. It would be far too dangerous for him to sneak into her parent’s castle, even if it were under the cover of night.  Secrecy was a necessity of their relationship but it didn’t make her hate it any less that she had to be the one to seek him out. She was thinking as much as she descended the small but steep staircase into his quarters and heard the door above her be shut and locked. She turned to find Captain Killian Jones – Captain Hook as he was better known – lounging in a chair with his feet propped on the table in front of him.

“I was starting to wonder if my raven got lost on its way to find you,” he said.

“I received it,” she replied coolly. ”You think I have nothing to do than wait for you to grace our docks?”

“Lucky you found the time today,” he said. “Our stores are replenished and we set sail in the morning.”

A pang of … what was it? Regret? Anger? Hurt?  Whatever it was it took ahold of her and her own heart betrayed her. The feeling must have been plain to see on her face because the pirate was suddenly on his feet and the carefree tone in his voice was replaced by one of concern.

“We have all day, Emma,” he said as he held out his hand to her. “Come here, love.”

She longed to close the distance between them and seek the comfort she wanted in his arms but she stopped herself. She was the Princess of Misthaven. The eldest child of Queen Snow and King David and she had learned that one of the prices of royalty is that one can’t always follow their heart no matter how many times her parents insisted she could. She had seen them make tough decisions and make sacrifices enough times to know what was and was not deemed an appropriate choice. A pirate that dressed in black leather, lined his eyes with kohl and had a long history of terrorizing the seas was not a match for her kingdom.

Emma glared at him as he stood there. He was waiting for her to come to him. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly. His hand dropped to his side and he let out a sigh, recognizing the familiar gesture as he had seen her adopt this many times before.

“I think you need reminding that you have a princess standing before you in your cabin,” she began. “I took great risk coming here and I had to deceive people I trust to meet you and you can’t even be bothered to stand up when you see me? How long has it been, Captain?”

“Four months, eleven days, five hours and …” he glanced at a small clock that sat on his desk, “thirteen minutes since I last saw you, your highness.”

For a brief moment she was speechless until she shook her head and continued on. “Perhaps it has not been long enough. Perhaps you need to feel my absence so you can better appreciate me when and if I decide to return to your ship.” Emma turned on her heel and placed her hands on either side of the steps to make her way out of his cabin. “Have a pleasant journey, Captain. I do hope it’s long enough for you to remember yourself.”

He was behind her before she could even finish her sentence and she smiled in triumph as his right hand covered hers and she felt the back of the hook on his left arm press firmly around her waist.

“Perhaps you need to be reminded how well I appreciate you.” His voice was low and she felt his breath hot against her neck. She felt herself shudder and by the approving hum that came from him she knew he felt it, too. She turned in his arms and placed both hands on his chest and gave him a shove. He stumbled backwards a few paces with an amused expression on his all too handsome face.

“You are absolutely right, Captain,” she said, swinging her hips as she moved about the room. He watched her with a heated stare that she could feel even with her back to him. “I think you should remind me of this appreciation that you speak of.”

She stopped in front of the table that he had been sitting at and she sat herself on its surface. Killian raised an eyebrow. “I am yours to command, Princess.”

“You can start by showing me the proper respect,” she instructed. As she spoke she slowly spread her legs. “It is expected that my subjects kneel when they pledge their fealty to me.”

“And what of those who are not your subjects?”

“I will accept whatever deference you choose to offer to me,” she said. When she spoke her final word she raised her skirts to reveal her silk stockings and no other undergarments. Killian was on his knees before her in a flash.

His hand ran up her leg as his mouth found the first bit of exposed skin at the top of her thigh and he placed a kiss on the sensitive skin. He teased her, his tongue and lips tasting every bit of her save where she wanted him most.

“Does her majesty feel appreciated yet?” he asked her, looking up to meet her eyes.

“Her majesty feels toyed with,” she said sternly. He winked at her and she returned his smile with a pout.

“Patience, my princess,” he said. “You know I’ll give you everything you need.”

“I don’t doubt you but I don’t have all da- Oh!” Killian plunged two fingers into her as the heel of his hand pressed against her bundle of nerves and she was consumed by the most delicious feeling of finally getting what she needed. Emma moved her hips to grind into his hand but suddenly he pulled it back. “Hey!”

“Patience,” he said again. This time his voice was rougher and what had been a request came out as a command. “I want you good and ready for me.”

“I’m ready now,” she assured him.

“You think you are, love,” he said. He brought his two fingers that were glistening with her arousal to his mouth and licked them clean. “You are certainly wet enough. But I want you to be begging for me.”

She knew what he wanted and the idea made her feel both infuriated and intrigued. The dual feelings were at war within her but she knew that she had to refrain from giving him what he wanted.  “I have never begged for anything and won’t start now,” she said firmly.

“I know why you won’t say what I want to hear and part of me wants you to be right,” he admitted. “But I am a very determined man. Now, keep your skirts up for me, love. I can’t think of a better way to go but I’d rather not be suffocated between your thighs.”

Emma smiled and pulled her skirts as high as she could as Killian lowered his head and his tongue finally dipped into her heat and she moaned her approval. She had never watched him before but she felt a surge of power having the fearsome Captain Hook kneeling before her, intent on bringing her pleasure. She leaned back on her elbows and threw back her head as he added his fingers to the already wicked attentions that his mouth was performing. His tongue flicked over her in a maddening rhythm that had her on the edge of ecstasy.

“Come for me, love,” he whispered. “Give me a taste of your pleasure.” His words made her want to give him all that and more and it only took a few moments for her to find her release. As promised, he savored her release and his tongue continue to slowly guide her through until the final tremor of her climax passed and she lay back on the table, spent and satisfied.

She finally sat up to see Killian wiping a damp cloth over his mouth. “See? No begging.”

“I said you would be begging for me, not my mouth,” he replied. “While I am quite proud of the sounds you make as I attend to you it is nothing compared to the divine way you come apart when I’m inside you.”

Emma blushed at that and looked away. How utterly ridiculous to blush at this man’s words when moments ago she had been spread open for him on his table like a midday meal. The image made her smile as she thought of the way he feasted upon her and her blush deepened.

“Oh, I’d love to know what thoughts are causing that color to spread so prettily over your cheeks,” he implored.

She looked at him boldly. “I was just thinking how you devoured me right here on your table.”

“You were satisfied then?” he asked.

“You know I was,” she answered. “But not entirely.”

“Oh, no?”

“No,” she said. “I don’t recall being made to beg.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you want to?”

“What I want is to see if you can rise to the challenge,” she said.

“How long do we have?”

“Hours. I need to be back before nightfall.”

“And just where do the king and queen think their rebellious daughter is today?” he asked.

“They think I’m at a riding lesson,” she said.

“A riding lesson that lasts all day?”

“I have entered a competition that takes place in a fortnight. They are allowing me to take in as much practice as I feel I need.”

“And your riding instructor?”

“Has a gambling habit and is always happy to take coins from me in exchange for his silence.”

“And what will happen when it’s time for this event and you aren’t as prepared as all this practice time suggests you should be?”

“This is one afternoon, Captain,” she said. “I’ve had years of practice and have spent the last two days perfecting the required skills. One afternoon won’t derail any of that.”

“It could be more than one afternoon, love.”

“If I recall, you sail tomorrow.”

“Perhaps if you asked me to stay,” he said.

“Perhaps if you asked me to return,” she shot back.

“Return to me, princess,” he said. “I will stay in port as long as you’ll have me. I will leave if you bid me. I would go to the end of the earth for you or remain by your side. Whatever you wish I will make it so or sacrifice myself in the pursuit.”

Emma’s mouth dropped open. This was unprecedented in their relationship. What had started as a dalliance years ago had developed into unspoken feelings that had made things difficult for Emma. She was twenty five now, long past the time she should have chosen a husband. Her parents, having married for love themselves, were indulgent with her but their patience was growing thin as she rejected every potential suitor after having just met them. Killian was aware of her continued status as an eligible princess but they never spoke of it. Their relationship had always maintained a façade of being one of convenience rather than any deeper feelings.

And with a few words he had changed all of that. Emma’s mind raced to think of a clever response that would put them back on familiar ground but she couldn’t think of anything to say. The silence hung heavy in the small cabin.

“I should go.” It was the only thing she could think of to say.

“Please, don’t,” he said. “If I’ve changed things I’m sorry for that. It may be months until I see you again or maybe you’d prefer I never return but please, don’t leave now. You already made the choice to come to me today and I’m asking you to stay here now and make any decisions another time.”

“You’re right,” she said, pushing away the troubling thoughts and smiling brightly. “I am here and I came here for a reason.”

“There’s a good girl,” he said with an approving grin. “Now, come here, love. I’ve no intention of taking you on that table when a soft mattress is mere feet away.”

Emma hopped down from the table and closed the distance between them, already feeling the anticipation start to build up inside her again. They were both still fully clothed but the way he was staring at her she might as well have been standing naked before him. His fingers brushed lightly over her rounded breasts that were exposed at the top of her dress and he traced his finger down the front of her bodice and around to the back until he could tug on the string to unlace her. He was careful now when undressing her. Once, in their haste to have nothing between them he had used his hook to rip through the ribbon that held her dress together. It has been tossed aside, forgotten in the heat of the moment but when she had gone to dress herself there was nothing to replace the ribbon other than some frayed rope. She had spent her entire ride home concocting a tale of being thrown from her horse and the ribbon catching and tearing on a branch. She was confident that her story was believed but it was not something she wanted to repeat … no matter how exhilarating it had been in the moment.

Her bodice and skirt removed, Emma let Killian pull her chemise over her head and watched as he carefully laid it over the back of a chair. He turned to find her rolling down her stockings.

“Leave them on,” he requested. She nodded and pulled the silk back into place. Her hand went to the comb that held her curls in place and pulled it out, letting the blond tresses fall freely around her shoulders.

“Captain, you are overdressed,” she said. Her fingers deftly worked at the buckles on his vest and untied the laces to his pants, removing each item of his pirate garb until he stood before her as exposed as she was and clearly just as aroused.

In the early days of their flirtation she had been bold but also cautious and uncertain when it came to taking new steps in their knowledge of each other. He had been patient with her at every new experience and had never pushed her. At times his patience has infuriated her as he need to hear her ask for everything that she wanted and it caused her to blush as she, unfamiliar with what to call it, had to ask him if he would “penetrate” her.

Long gone were the days when she was shy and inexperienced with him. He no longer required her verbal consent but he sought it in other ways and she freely gave it. In this moment she made her intentions clear as she wrapped slender fingers around his velvety soft skin and marveled at how hard he was. Her fingers stroked him slowly and he closed his eyes to indulge in the sensation.

Before he became too lost in her ministrations he put his hand around her wrist to stop her movements. “I’ve been at sea a long time, princess. Too much of that and I fear I won’t be up to any challenge.” She squeezed him hard and he gave her a warning look before swiftly capturing her mouth with his own and moving her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she relinquished her grip on him. He continued the kiss as he lowered her onto the bed and settled on top of her. He didn’t intend it but the tip of him brushed her wetness and her hips bucked gently to pull him ever so slightly into her.

“Bloody hell, Emma,” he breathed as he steadied her hips with his hand and reluctantly pulled away from her. “You may not want to say it but your body is already begging for me.”

“Then count that as a win and take me, Captain,” she said, a hint of a whine in her tone.

“I want to hear the words,” he said. “You know the ones I mean.”

She knew. But she couldn’t say it. She couldn’t change things any more than they had already been altered. She moved quickly and caught him off guard so she was able to flip them onto his back and straddle him. Before he could protest she lowered herself onto him until he filler her to the hilt.

“Mmmm … this is what I came here for,” she said as she rocked her hips slowly to give her body the time it needed to adjust to his size.

“My princess always gets what she desires,” Killian said.

“Is that disappointment I hear?” she asked. She stopped her rocking and looked down at him. “Please don’t tell me that your pride is wounded so much that you are dissatisfied with having a princess riding your cock. What high standards you have, pirate.” She moved to get off him but he reacted faster, his hand holding her in place and sitting up with a thrust that buried him even deeper and hit just the right spot as an involuntary moan of pleasure escaped her.

“I do have high standards, princess,” he growled. “For no one but you will do.” He bucked his hips again and held her tightly in place. “You have claimed your place in my bed and in my thoughts but most of the time I can only enjoy you in my dreams. In these rare moments when I have you here in my arms I can’t help but want to make it last as long as possible. But our arrangement is one of mutual pleasure and I will see that you get it.”

It was his turn to flip them over and he had her on her back without slipping out of her. He pulled her knee up so that his thrusts could find the spot inside her that would draw out the pleasure that only he knew how to find. His pace was relentless and Emma lost herself in the pleasure, allowing curses and praise for him to fall from lips. “Yes, Captain … harder … don’t stop … fuck me … oh, gods … I’m close … make me come … only you … oh, Captain … I’m going to … oh, gods ….”

The release overwhelmed her but he didn’t let up. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever as he kept thrusting into her and inexplicably increasing the pleasure until he let out a cry and quickly pulled out to spill his seed on her belly instead of inside her. He collapsed next to her and threw his arm over her possessively as they both let their breathing return to normal. When he felt like he could move again he reached for the damp cloth and began wiping the evidence of their coupling from her stomach.

“I’ve told you that you don’t have to do that,” she said. She flinched at the cold towel on her hot skin. “I am diligent about taking the draught that will prevent me from getting with child.”

Killian winced at that. He recalled the time when their time spent in his cabin didn’t include him being inside her. And then the day arrived when she asked him to “penetrate” her and he smiled at the word she had used. He explained that as much as he desired it he couldn’t do that to her because the consequences wouldn’t be hidden as easily as a torn ribbon. She cast her eyes down then and said she heard rumors that there were ways to prevent that and surely a pirate could acquire what was necessary.   _I can see how much you want me. You’ll tire of my mouth one day_ , she had said as her lips wrapped around him and he could feel her tongue start to swirl. _I’ll never tire of this_ , came his strangled reply. _Please, Killian_. He gave in. She never called him Killian and he wanted to hear it again. But she never again relented. To him she was the Princess of Misthaven, her highness, her majesty but she was also Emma but to her he was her Captain and never Killian again.

“One can never be too careful, love,” he said as he finished cleaning her and placed a kiss on her belly. The late afternoon sun streamed through the windows of the cabin and her skin seemed to glow in the light. She was a vision, lying on his bed with nothing on but her silk stockings but the vision was bittersweet. The sun was too low in the sky and she would have to leave him soon.

“The sun is setting,” she said as if she had read his thoughts. He smiled a bit at the melancholy tone of her voice and took comfort in the idea that she was as reluctant to leave as he was to let her go.

“Stay,” he said. It wasn’t a command or a request. More of a suggestion.

She propped herself up on her elbows and he could see the challenge in her eyes before she said anything. “Make me,” she said.

Killian grasped both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. “I can make you want to stay.” He lowered his head to her breast and tongue and teeth teased the rosy bud into a tight peak.

“You’re a pirate, aren’t you? Claim me for your own and make me stay,” she said breathlessly.

Killian laughed. “It would be easier to claim the sea,” he said. “You, my dear are infinitely more wild and unpredictable.” He thought of the first time he saw her. A young woman, barely nineteen, looking seemingly innocent at her table in the tavern but he couldn’t help but notice that she only drank her ale with one hand. The other remained concealed below the table and when she finally got up he saw that she was clutching a dagger. Before she could leave he asked her to sit down with him for a drink and before the end of the night she had shocked him by not only revealing her identity but also exposing his own heart by pulling him into an alley for a searing kiss. He had been trying to figure her out ever since.

He turned her gently to her side and pulled her back against his chest, letting her feel his arousal as he pressed it into her backside. One thing he never had trouble figuring out was her desire for him. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and nibbled gently on her earlobe, causing her to rub wantonly against him. His hand drifted lower as he traced his fingers over her ribs and her hip bone making her giggle.

“I cannot claim you, love,” he whispered into her ear. “No one can. If I even tried I would surely drown.” His hand found her thigh and pulled gently so she spread her legs and hooked her foot behind him. His fingers found her wet for him again. He let out a broken sigh as he explored her slick arousal, reveling in the feeling of pride that he was able to bring her to this point again so easily. After all their years together every time was as exciting as the first.

 _Wait. Will it hurt?_ she had asked. _We don’t have to do this, love. We shouldn’t do this._ Her mouth turned down in a pretty pout. _But I want to. I’ve been thinking about this for months. If we don’t do it now I’ll have to wait and I’m tired of waiting_. She lay beneath him on his bed, offering him everything and he was the fool trying to talk her out of it. _You could find a husband. You should find a husband. This is his right, not mine_ , he told her. He was trying to get her to see reason. _I want it to be you. It’s no one’s right but mine to do what I choose_ , she said, pulling him closer until he was coated in her desire and the last fragment of his resolve was about to disappear. _Why me?_ he asked. _I can’t tell you_ , she said. But she kissed him. It was a tender kiss, not filled with the lustful desire that she had greeted him with that day. This kiss was bursting with something else. Unspoken words that could never be said but that they both understood. Killian had pushed slowly into her until he felt the barrier that he shouldn’t break and she rolled her hips into him and held onto him until the pain passed and his slow movements weren’t enough anymore. He thought he was taking something from her but she was taking, too. Taking what she wanted and taking it on her terms from the most unlikely source.

“Drown?” Emma’s voice brought Killian back into the moment. “Is being with me that dangerous?”

“Aye, love,” he said, closing her legs and angling her so he could easily slide into her from behind. But instead he glided past her entrance and dragged his cock over her bundle of nerves again and again as he felt her wetness build until he could feel that she was aching for him. “But we must admit, we both like the danger.”

Another pass over her sensitive clit has her shuddering. “I want you inside me.”

“I know, love,” he whispered as he placed a kiss on her neck. “But I plan to make you come like this and then again when I’m inside you.”

“I don’t have time for that,” Emma whined. She tried to shift just enough that he would slide in and she almost succeeded but he was ready for her and he backed himself away from her.

“Tsk, tsk,” he warned. “Naughty princess. I plan to make you come twice but perhaps you would rather just finish yourself off and take your leave of me?”

Defiant as always, Emma slipped a hand between her thighs and for a moment she began to rub herself. But Killian was unfazed and he nipped at her shoulder blades which his fingers rubbed a slow circle at her hips. Her hand stopped moving and she opened her eyes to see the light continuing to fade in the room. “I’d rather it be you,” she said defeated.

“Good girl,” he whispered against her neck as he resumed the slow torture of rubbing his hard cock over her sensitive flesh until he could sense that he had her where he wanted her.

Emma felt like she had been strung too tightly and was just waiting for the right movement to make her snap. She ached for him to the point that it was almost painful but the sweet, gentle drag of him against her was mixing the frustration with pleasure in a way that she found intoxicating. His mouth found her neck and as his teeth scraped softly against her skin she let the sensations take over her and she fell into a tender release she has never felt before. It wasn’t an earth shattering explosion like the last time but it was a long, drawn out feeling of oblivion that brought tears to her eyes and a plea to her lips that she had promised to never speak.

“Make love to me, Killian.”

“As you wish, my love.”

A year had passed since their first time together and their trysts continued on a regular basis. Captain Hook’s crew had taken a liking to the port in Misthaven and were always happy to spend extra days in town instead of tracking down their next prize. Thanks to the generous donations that Killian made to the local brothels the girls were happy to see the crew of the Jolly Roger and the men thought they were getting a bargain. In short, no one was in a rush to leave, least of all the Captain who – as far as his crew knew – was smitten with a local wench and was forsaking other women to stay in her good favor. Smee was the only one who knew the risk his Captain was taking but he was willing to overlook it on account of the good mood he would fall into any time a stop in Misthaven was near. This time they were docked and the princess arrived almost immediately to see the Captain and Smee was pleased, not having to deal with the day or two of brooding as he awaited her arrival.

The lovers were in each other’s arms and recovered from their coupling when Emma asked _Is this what it’s like for everyone? I hear some women speak about it when they think I’m no listening and they act like it’s unpleasant._ Killian turned to her, _It can be. Not everyone cares about their partner’s pleasure_. She laughed _, And here I was thinking that it was just a measure of your considerable experience and my luck to have such an expert lover. Well, there’s that, too_ , he said. _But it is different with you. Like nothing I’ve ever felt before._

 _I learned something else, too_ , she said with a conspiratorial tone in her voice. _What’s that, love?_ he asked, intrigued. _A new word to call it. I’m sure you know it and for some reason don’t want to use it with me but I think it describes what we do quite well_ , she explained. _Tell me_ , he said. She looked at him through her lashes in the most seductive way she could and said, _Fuck me, Captain_. He growled his approval and was inside her a moment later doing just as she requested. She shouted  the words again and his control snapped as he brought her to her climax and then finished off his own.

He watched her as she smoothed her discarded clothing and teased him as she dressed. _There’s another thing that we can call it_ , he said. _Is it better than ‘fucking’ because I’m quite fond of that one_ , she smiled back at him. _I promise you, it is_ , he said. _And one day I mean to hear you say it_. Emma stopped adjusting her bodice and met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. She didn’t avert her gaze as he came to stand behind her and placed a kiss on her shoulders. _I will wait as long as it takes_ , he said. _What would you hear me say?_ she asked cautiously. _Make love to me, Killian_ , he said. She cast her eyes down and he kept his gaze on her face, watching the emotions struggle within her and waiting to see which would win. When she looked back up at him he has seen the princess’s practiced expression meant to please people but it did anything but. _Then you will wait forever, Captain._

Forever had come sooner than he could have hoped.  Killian laid Emma onto her back and gently nudged her knees apart with his own.

“Will you say it again?”

“Oh, Killian,” she said, tears in her eyes as her hand caressed the side of his face. “Please, make love to me.”

He covered her mouth with a kiss that matched the one she gave him when he first took her in his bed. It was slow and sweet and he poured every bit of love that he had for her into it. He slid into her slowly, as gently as if this was their first time and he pulled back so he could see her face.

“Why are you crying, my love?” he asked.

“I’m not,” she said

 

“Your eyes beg to differ,” he said, bending his head to kiss the tears from the corner of her eyes before they slid onto the pillow.

“You were right,” she admitted. “It is better. You’ve barely even moved in me and it’s already better. Gods, please move, I need you to move.”

Killian obliged her plea and started a measured pace of slow, shallow thrusts that weren’t intended to put her over the edge but he could already feel her coming apart so he stilled again.

“I need to tell you something, Emma,” he said. “I have loved you for so long I don’t even know when it started but it feels as though I have loved you even before I met you. I have waited for ages to tell you and I would have waited a lifetime if that is what it took.”

“I don’t know where we can go from here, Killian,” she said. “I’m sti-“ he stopped her protest with a passionate kiss that brought her back into the moment.

His increased the pace and urgency of his thrusts and Emma’s hips rose to take him deeper. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tight as she gave herself over to the pleasure. His once steady rhythm became sloppy and he tried to pull out but she refused to let him go and she felt him spill his seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her but she took comfort in the pleasant way she felt with his weight on top of her and the feel of him starting to soften inside her. He finally slipped out and rolled to his side.

“It’s dark,” she said.

“Aye, it is,” he replied. “I’ll see you home.”

“Killian, my father will kill you,” she reminded him.

“I will see you home, my Princess,” he repeated. “I will bid you goodnight a safe distance away and watch to make sure that you are unharmed.”

“Love has made you gallant, pirate,” she teased.

“That or foolish,” he said. “How will you explain your late return to your parents?”

“I’ll think of something,” she said. “My horse has a habit of running off if he’s not tied properly.”

“Does he?”

“No,” she laughed.

“You are far too good at deception, love,” he said, kissing the side of her forehead.

“I do, too, you know.”

“You do what, Emma?”

“Love you,” she said. “In case I wasn’t clear. I love you, Killian.”

“I’ve known that for a long time, too,” he said. “But hearing you say it is like music to my ears.”

“How could you have known?” she asked.

“You may be good at deception but you’re something of an open book to me, darling,” he said. “You never would have come to my bed unless you loved me.”

“You’ve known for that long?”

“I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up,” he said. “Come on now, we need to get you home.”

They took longer than usual dressing as she kept stealing glances at him and he at her. He pouted a bit with every bit of skin that she covered up and she kept teasing him by untying his laces.

“Emma, do you know what a challenge it is to do this one handed?” he asked with mock exasperation.

“Lucky for you there happens to be a princess in your cabin that takes a great interest in your trousers and making sure they stay laced.” She pretended to lace them again but as soon as his attention was on the buckles of his vest she pulled the laces free again and dropped to her knees.

“We don’t have time for this,” he warned.

“I’ll decide what we have time for,” she said as she took him into her mouth. Killian grabbed onto the chair to keep himself steady as he talented tongue worked him back into a frenzy of passion for her. She released him and went to the table again, this time bending forward and laying her palms flat on the table. She looked back over her shoulder to where he stood.  “Fuck me, Killian.”

He wasted no time other than to make sure that she was wet for him. His fingers found her to be more than ready and he pounded into her from behind, the table moving slightly closer to the wall with each thrust. He reached up under her skirts and around to let his fingers guide her to the release that was desperate for and her climax triggered his own. When he was able to catch his breath he kneeled down and cleaned up his seed before it could drip onto her stockings and he placed a gentle kiss on both inner thighs.

“Thank you, Captain,” she said, smoothing her skirts. “I think we can go now.”

“It’s Captain again?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“When you fuck me like that it is,” she replied. “I think I’d like to have both. My Killian for making love and my Captain for fucking.”

“And what if Killian wants to fuck you?”

“I wish he would,” she purred. “Tomorrow?”

“Don’t you remember?” he asked with a smirk. “We sail tomorrow.”

Emma laughed. “You never intended to sail tomorrow.”

“Too true, lass,” he said. “Do you think you can get away again tomorrow?”

“My parents like to think that they have influence over me but they forget that I am a grown woman who makes my own choices. I will be back tomorrow.”

Killian rented a horse from the stable that had boarded Emma’s for the day and rode with her until the walls of her castle were within sight. He agreed that she should go alone from that point and they shared a kiss goodbye that threatened to delay her return home even longer.

She rode to the stables and kept looking back to see him until the distance was too far. Then she looked back even longer because she knew that he was still there. She dismounted and blew a kiss in the direction of the man she loved. The man who loved her.

As she turned her back and entered the stable she had one thought that consumed her mind. _What had she done?_


End file.
